


Who's on Bottom

by Galaxa13



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxa13/pseuds/Galaxa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif and Simmons have sex for the first time. Simmons is the boss of the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's on Bottom

    "If you think I'm being bottom you're a bigger idiot than I thought."

    Grif and Simmons had only recently started dating. They had known each other for years beforehand, but after a rather embarrassing event when they were both drunk they had decided to pursue a relationship. It had been rather awkward at first since neither of them had dated another man (Grif was adamant that his first girlfriend didn't count, despite her having a dick), but they quickly got past it and settled back into their usual routine of bickering at each other with the added activity of making out. Now, however, they were getting ready for the next step.

    "Look, dude, if you're that insecure then I'll be bottom. In fact, this works out great because this means you get to do all the work and I don't have to do anything."

    "I'm not insecure! I just didn't want you assuming I was your bitch, or something." Simmons huffed as he crossed his arms and turned away on the bed. Grif rolled his eyes and crawled over to him, resting his chin on his shoulder.

    "Don't be that way, I already said you can be top. No fuss." he murmured into his neck before kissing it softly. Simmons sighed and relaxed before turning back and kissing Grif on the lips. Grif made a pleased noise and kissed back as his hand reached over to stroke Simmmons' thigh.

    Simmons shifted and pressed against Grif's shoulder until Grif was laying down with Simmons hovering over him. Grif trailed his fingers down Simmons' sides and Simmons felt goosebumps raise on his skin. He brought up a knee to gently rub against Grif's crotch and Grif made more pleased noises as he slid his thumbs into the waistband of Simmons' boxers.

    "Hey," Simmons said as he slapped at one of Grif's hands, "I'm the one in charge here."

    "You like being in charge, don't you?" Grif said teasingly as he stared up at Simmons with half-lidded eyes. Simmons glared at him, but bent down and kissed him again. Grif made himself content with running his hands along Simmons' back, pressing him closer as the other deepened the kiss.

    When Simmons finally pulled away he sat up and began to tug at Grif's boxers. Grif happily slid out of the garments. Simmons then removed his own boxers and gave Grif a swift kiss before leaning over to the bed stand and reaching for the drawer. Rummaging around inside he soon pulled out a small, square packet.

    "Really, Simmons?" Grif sighed as he watched Simmons rip the foil open. "It's not like I'm going to get pregnant or anything."

    "Always practice safe sex!" Simmons chimed as he pulled the condom out and began to put it on.

    "Neither of us have an S.T.D." Grif groaned.

    "Well I'm not sticking my dick up your ass without protection," Simmons said as he reached over to the bed stand again and pulled out a bottle of lube. "Now just shut up and let me do this."

    "Whatever, you're the boss." Grif said with a smile and he laid his head back against the pillows.

    Simmons squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers and then reached down to apply to Grif. Grif's breath hitched as his fingers slid into him.

    "Grif, just relax." 

    "Easy for you to say, you don't have someone's fingers up your ass!"

    "Grif."

    "Sorry, sorry. I'm just getting used to it, O.K.?"

    Simmons worked slow and gentle and Grif did relax as the lube was applied. Grif closed his eyes as Simmons ventured deeper. He found he was beginning to enjoy the sensation of Simmons' fingers sliding in and out when Simmons said, "O.K., now turn over."

    "Hm? What?" Grif asked, raising his head from the pillows to gaze at Simmons.

    "Just turn over, fat-ass." 

    Grif complied and Simmons grabbed his hips, pulling him into a better position. Then he pressed his cock against him and pushed inside. Grif moaned into the pillows as his fingers dug into the cotton. Simmons slowly worked up a rhythm, keeping a firm grip on Grif's hips.

    "How's that feel?" he asked in a low voice as he squeezed Grif's hips.

    "F-fuck. . ." Grif breathed, his fingers tightening on the pillow as Simmons slid deeper inside him.

    "Just. . . Let me know if I'm hurting you." Simmons said, somewhat nervously.

    "Simmons, fuck, just keep doing what you're doing, but do it faster." Grif whined.

    Simmons was more than happy to pick up the pace. Grif moaned in pleasure, though his sounds were muffled by the pillows that his face was forced against by Simmons' thrusts. Simmons found this incredibly hot and made it his mission to really pin Grif down against the bed. They went at it like this for some time, their breathing steadily becoming more ragged as they went. Grif would moan and pant Simmons' name, sometimes even adding a 'fuck' here and there. Finally Simmons felt himself reach his tipping point and with a final thrust climaxed, slumping against Grif's back with a groan. Catching his breath he pulled out flopped out next to Grif. Grif rolled over and gave himself two quick strokes before climaxing as well.

    They both lay in silence for a moment of two, letting their breath and heart beats slow down. Eventually Simmons turned his head to look at Grif and said, "So. . . How was it for you?"

    "Simmons, I'll be you're bottom bitch any day." Grif said as he reached over to pull Simmons into a cuddle.

    "Ew, gross! No! You're all covered in your own semen! I'm not hugging you until you take a shower!" Simmons said, pushing against Grif to force him away.

    "Seriously, man? You just had your dick up my ass and you can't handle a little-"

    "Shower. Now." Simmons said as he continued to shove his partner.

    "Aye aye, captain!" Grif huffed with annoyance as he rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut. I just saw a trend of Grif topping and I thought I'd try my hand at writing smut and give Simmons that position. I hope I did O.K.


End file.
